


Of Dinner Parties and Disasters

by LadyObnoxious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A.K.A she sucks, Cute, Dinner, Dinner Party, Established Relationship, M/M, Party, walburga's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyObnoxious/pseuds/LadyObnoxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can't invite her. Mother hates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dinner Parties and Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> rightio kiddies, i was scrolling through tumblr and i found this thing that generates one sentence prompts. i got 'we cant invite her. mother hates her.' and this happened. i hope you enjoy, tell me if you like it

Sirius looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He could see Remus in the background, dressed up in a brand new dress robes, the dark blue of his own tie complimenting with the crisp white of his dress shirt and jet black of his robes. Sirius leaned closer to the mirror, close enough that his breath fogged up the glass, and began staring intensely at his hair, as if daring a single piece to move out of place.

“Sirius, stop staring at yourself and come help me,” Remus called.

Sirius sighed, adding more fog to the patch already accumulating on the mirror, and turned to find Remus glaring down at his tie, frustration and annoyance coming off him in waves. Letting a quiet chuckle escape him, Sirius glided over to him and untied the knot Remus had made in his attempt to tie it himself, then gently twisted it into a simple half-Windsor knot. When the tie had been successfully tied and the end of it tucked into Remus’s robes, Sirius moved his hand up to place them on Remus’s shoulders and sighed. Remus wrapped his arms softly around Sirius’s waist.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Remus?” Sirius asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Of course, love. Why else would I be all dolled up like this?” Remus chuckled. 

“But mother… she doesn’t know im bringing a friend. And she doesn’t know that that friend is a werewolf. Or that we’re dating. Or that you’re not a pureblood. I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with that, ‘cause there really isn’t. Absolutely not. But mother is, you know, a little, well really a lot, bigoted and racist and a whole bunch of other things and sort of the worst person the whole entire plan-“

“Sirius,” Remus huffed fondly, “you’re rambling. Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Are you afraid she won’t like me?”

“No. I know for a fact she won’t like you. You are a fantastic human being and the nicest person I know. She will most definitely hate you”

Remus chuckled again and smiled warmly down at Sirius. “Such flattery will get you everywhere, love. And if you know she’s going to hate me for being nice why don’t you invite someone else? Evans, perhaps? I hear she’s been a lot tougher on you and Prongs lately about bullying Severus. Maybe, if you’re lucky, she’ll hex you in front of all the guests at the dinner party.”

Sirius just glared at him, evidently upset about his lack of seriousness. Heh.

“We can’t invite her. Mother hates her.”

Remus pulled away from Sirius with a huff of laughter and checked his watch, before sitting down on the bed to pull on and lace up his dress shoes. They were admittedly shabbier than the rest of his outfit. When Sirius had invited him to the dinner party at his parent’s house, he had obviously been anticipating a yes. That claim had soon after been proven true when, after acquiescing to go to said dinner party, Sirius had produced a set of lovely, jet black robes he’d bought especially for Remus from Madam Malkin’s. Sirius had then offered to buy him new shoes as well, but Remus had refused.

“How could your mother possibly hate Lily if she’s never met her?” Remus question distractedly, still focused on tying his shoe laces. Sirius sat down heavily next to him, making Remus bounce on the bed ever so slightly, and started on his own shoes.

“As you should know by now, mother has memorised the faces and names of every muggle-born wizard in the country, maybe even the world,” Sirius exaggerated, “she has to know who to sneer at when she’s out and about, you know, harassing the public and such.”

The pure absurdity of that statement had Remus huffing out another laugh and, although he couldn’t see it, he knew Sirius was grinning at him.

Remus stood, sighing as though it was a great effort, and extended a hand to Sirius.

“Come on, you great prat, let’s get this over with”

**Author's Note:**

> that was painfully short and im quite disappointed. oh well.


End file.
